


Bad day at Nissen Harving School - Another version of Friday Episode 6 Season 3

by lazykoala



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakfast, Fainting, Gay Male Character, Heartbreak, High School, M/M, SKAM - Freeform, Sports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-21 15:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9554801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykoala/pseuds/lazykoala
Summary: This is the story  of what would have happened if Isak had fainted during PE when Even was about to drop the drawing in Isak’s jacket (season 3 during episode 6).The story follows the same storyline as season 3 until that very moment (Fredag 18.11.16)I thought this alternate version of Isak dealing with his heartache could be entertaining for the readerI just want to keep the characters alive...Characters as much canon compliant as possible. A little angst but of course a happy ending..Season 3 episode 6 aka the CRUEL episode. During most of this episode Isak is broken because he saw Even kiss Sonja at Emma's party.





	1. PE

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me when I noticed Isak’s terrible diet (nearly doesn’t eat, when it does it’s full of processed food and fast-release carbohydrate – Where are your vegetables young man?*). Given that at that time he is heartbroken,doesn’t sleep and alone, it is possible for him to faint during PE. I hope this alternative story is plausible and fun for the reader
> 
> Always happy to get some feedback. Still new to that thing. Sorry for the mistakes. English is not my mother tongue.
> 
> A little angst but of course a happy ending
> 
> *This is a message of the Ministry of Health and Youth. Eating one apple a day keep the doctor away

Fredag 18.11.16  7.30

It was those kind of morning when every step of the morning routine was more a wrestling match than the blissful waltz in a flowerbed depicted in healthy breakfast commercials. For starter, getting out of bed had been fucking painful because Isak had only managed to fall asleep one hour prior his waking-up time.

Then, he had to use his tee-shirt to dry his freezing and sleep-deprived body because he realised too late - when he was already wet under the running shower - that he had forgotten his towel in his bedroom. Even the mirror told him crystal-clear that he looked like shit. Of course, it took him ages to get dressed because finding matching and clean clothes was apparently the Puzzle of the Day. Only then did he realize that he had PE and should have put on his sportswear instead. His cherished box of cereal was obviously empty so he made a mental note to buy a muffin on his way to school. He was about to leave, keys in hands, when he had to turn around and look for his phone for 5 mn. Once he found it (next to the empty cereal box), he spent another 10 mn to locate the keys he had lost in the meantime in some mysterious abyss of the flat (his back-pocket). Finally, he walked - nope - sprinted to catch the tramway… and missed it by a nanosecond. Yep, definitely the kind of morning that spelled loudly in sparkling letters: Shitty day ahead

Of course he was too pissed off and exhausted to remember his muffin mental note while waiting for the tram. Exhausted was actually an euphemism because he had barely slept during the week. So at this stage, it was more accurate to say that he was in another dimension, at the edge between sleep and wakening. Everything reached him duller, colors, sounds and emotions, plainer as if in an astronaut suit. Somehow he didn't mind, it was kind of a relief, really, this mute button on reality.

 For once this week, going to school should be okay as he had PE he thought as he climbed into the tramway . Football must be the only intense enough activity able to distract him right now so that he could stop thinking for a while. God knows he would give anything to stop his brain right now.

How every fucking single second is a struggle for trying not to think about HIM but you do, you irremediably do. EVERYTHING makes you think of him, because he is suddenly EVERYWHERE. Nobody tells you that, right? That heartbreaks are LITERALLY a torture. No fucking poetic metaphor here, poetry my ass! Art makes you believe that this pain is sacred somehow - golden tears and innocent soul worshiped on the Altar of inspiration, Really?? because right now he didn't feel any special bond with the Muses to uncover some secret truth of the existence, except maybe to know what could have felt this guy who had his liver eaten daily by an eagle as eternal punishment. How nostalgic romantic is that? he thought savagely.

He was so fucking lost, so fucking angry as well. He never asked Even anything he thought for like the thousand time this week. He did not run after him in the first place! He knew Even was in a long-term relationship so he never initiated anything, he wasn’t That presumptuous thank you very much. So when the guy did not answer his phone after their week-end together, Isak was mentally prepare to drop it. But that! Giving him false hope last Wednesday, talking about being boyfriends…Even, his boyfriend, he had never dare to dream about it. So when Even suggested it, It opened a whole new world to him. A new reality where introducing his boyfriend to his friends and family wasn’t totally absurd… that idea Never crossed his mind before…

And two days after, all those new dreams got shattered in thousand pieces on the pavement. The difference ? Now that he had had a glimpse of this new possibility, it was so much harder to let it go. Don’t think about it! He cringed.

‘Why did he do that?’ he wondered again for like the 1000000 time. Why did he have to give him false hope? What kind of guys does that? Was it for fun? Was he annoyed by Isak’s lack of experience?’ He blushed bitterly.

If only he could talk to someone about it. Don’t cry! he ordered himself again for like the 100000 times as he felt his throat tightened. He blinked a few times to chase the wetness away.

He looked at his watch while climbing down the tramway. Shit! he was going to be late. At least he would not have to talk to Jonas and Mahdi, he still hadn’t apologised to Mahdi. Not because Mahdi did not deserve it but he could not think of that night without having his eyes burning and he was afraid to collapse halfway through his excuses.

His stomach growled. Jesus Christ, he was hungry. When was the last time he ate? He could not figure. He thought about the porridge his mother used to make for breakfast a long, long time ago… She hadn’t made it in ages…  What did she put in it to make it so good? He never knew.

The locker room was already empty when he arrived as everybody had started to warm-up. He changed quickly and joined the closest group next to the locker room hoping his late arrival would go unnoticed by the teacher as the class was starting a session of intervals. Mahdi, Jonas and Magnus were on the other side of the gymnasium. He hadn’t run more than 3 laps that he was already out of breath. Oh gosh! Even football had decided to be a pain in the ass right now. He forced himself to keep going and felt somehow light-heated. The room seemed to reverberate strangely to his ears and eyes. Was it always that bright?

Once he finished his 7 laps of intervals, someone nudged him.

“Hey do you want to do the next exercise with me?" It was Andres. They were similarly good so they often practiced together. He nodded.

He vaguely noticed that Magnus, Jonas and Mahdi were now only a few feet away but they were not looking at him. It did not bother him as he felt disconnected from his surroundings. He had so much trouble already to focus on Andres’s foot game who was flipping the ball from one foot to another. He ran after him trying to take the ball from him when Andres collided with him as he was to turn around. The bump was not that violent but Isak fell all the same. Andres handed his hand.

 “Sorry bro! didn’t see you! But jeez what’s happening to you? You are having your period or what?”

“Hahaha! Yeah sorry” he laughed and took his hand to stand up again. He felt his friends’ heads turned toward him. He ignored them. “Short night” He concluded with an evasive smile hoping it would suggest something a bit cooler than an insomnia caused by a relation that never started in the first place.

Andres took back the ball and resumed the race. Isak followed him and finally managed to intercept the ball. From there, he feinted, directing the ball to the left before turning around and running in the opposite direction. Andres caught up, Isak accelerated. Suddenly the room became very bright, too bright, almost white like an overexposed photograph. He felt weak, numb weak like his low level of energy since the beginning of the class had reach the bottom. Without realising, he had stopped running and his hands went to hold his shaken knees. The room was spinning, it was freezing, and he really needed to catch his breath but god! it was so hard just to breath. Where did that buzzing sound pressing his eardrum come from? Mere seconds before, the gym was filled with echoing running footsteps, bouncing balls and students’ screams.

He heard from far away Andres’s voice. “Hey man are you okay?”

Suddenly all went black and the only sound he could hear was his frantic heartbeat in his chest.

And then nothing.

***

“Isak, Isak!” He felt hands gently slapping his face. He opened his eyes. Everything seemed drowned in a white overwhelming light. He closed them again.

Someone pressed his arm. "Hey Isak! Wake up! Can you hear me?" Said a worried voice, Jonas’s he guessed.

“Man, he is so white!”

“What’s wrong with him?”

 “Did you see how he fall all at once?”

 “Give him some space people he needs to breath”

 “Guys, guys, let me go through” the teacher shouted

 He felt a bottle pressed between his lips and sugary water fell down his throat.

 “Isak, drink this!”

 He tried to swallow and cough a little. He opened his eyes again. This time he could distinguished figures in the brightness. He realised he was laying on the floor. A small crowd had gathered around him but he could not distinguish their faces.

 “Isak can you hear me?”

" Yes, I am fine” He tried to say, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

 He drank again. 

 “I…am okay" he said a little more strongly after a while "Just forgot to eat”. He realised what had happened. Could it get more embarrassing? Good job getting unnoticed he thought bitterly.

He tried to sit up. He felt two hands helping him through.

 “I will go fetch the pancakes Mum made for me today. Isak loves them” he heard Jonas say.

 “I am going with you”

 Little by little his sighting came back. The teacher was on his knees a few inches from his face. He was holding his back with one hand and the bottle in the other. Isak took the bottle from him and drank a bit more. Andres was crouched on the other side of him, he looked frightened. The others students were standing in a circle, staring avidly at him. He looked at the teacher in the eyes hoping he would catch his silent plea.

 “Can I go rest in the locker room? Please?” He asked in a low voice

 The teacher looked at him for a moment and understood.

 “Er.. Okay a bit of quiet can only do you good. Can you stand up??”

 “Yeah I think so…”

 He felt two arms behind his back helping him to pull back on his feet. He stumbled a little, the room swaying lightly before his eyes but a strong arm wrapped around his waist to steady him.

 “Can I help you Sondre?”

 “Yeah, just grab this” Sondre, the teacher gave Magnus the bottle from Isak’s hands. “And can you walk on the other side in case he falls again”

The way to the locker room revealed to be more difficult than expected. He was gripping Sondre's shoulder whose arm never left his waist to support most of his weight. Still, he was walking way slower than usual because moving was quite exhausting and his legs were still shaky. Magnus was walking next to him on the other side, his arms slightly parted from his body, dramatically ready to catch him any moment. This must look very ludicrous from the outside, Commedia dell'arte type of walk, he thought frustrated.

“I am fine” he said again

“I want you to rest a bit in the locker room. I will leave you there a few minutes to call the emergency services and your parents. Magnus will keep an eye on you. I will check back on you once it’s done”.

“Wait? What?! No, no, no! No, no way! You can’t call my parents…” A sudden dread grew in his chest. Could this day get any worst? “Seriously I am fine! I just did not had time to eat this morning and did not want to arrive late to class. I am already feeling much better! Seriously, no need to make all this fuss!” he protested but his voice came out too weak to reflect his vehemence.

They arrived to the locker room and as his eyes scanned the room, he finally understood that the depths of bad mornings were actually limitless. There stood Jonas, Mahdi and, his heart sank, Even!

Good thing he was apparently already quite white or this sight would have drained all colors of his face he thought sarcastically. Instantly thousand questions popped in his mind, the first one being so deafening that he was almost surprised that the others in the room could not hear it. What on earth was he doing here?

 The teacher directed Isak toward the bench where he sat. Desperate times calls desperate measures. Isak went to perform his most convincing "out of it" look in a attempt to escape this mortifying situation. He avoided eye contact with everybody, his eyes vaguely fixing the floor. After consideration, the gymnasium wasn’t that bad after all.

 “Er...What are you all doing here?” Sondre asked unaware that this question earned him eternal gratitude from a grumpy teenager more efficiently than all sweet waters of the world.

“I wanted to reach some food for Isak that my mother had prepared. Hey Isak, take those!” Said Jonas handing him a few blueberry pancakes. Isak raised his head, took them and thanked him his eyes fixed on Jonas’s right shoulder.

“And then we ran into him” Jonas nodded in the direction of the tall blond half-god standing there like it was the most natural thing in the world.

 “Yes I lost my scarf yesterday and wanted to check if I had forgotten it here” he said in a deep bright voice. “And then they”, he pointed at Jonas and Mahdi, “told me that Isak had fainted. So I just wanted to check he was okay. We are in Koosegrupa together.” He concluded with a sunny smile.

Great, Wonderful! Mr Perfect Smile and Perfect Hair and apparently Perfect Timing! Isak thought fiercely.

“Oh okay! Well Isak I leave you here, I will go call…Drink more water in the meantime” He pointed at the bottle Magnus was holding.

“No but please Sondre, I am serious don’t call my parents!” He asked eagerly

“Isak, it’s the procedure when a student collapse..”

“You, you don’t understand…” he interrupted. His brain was foggy, he could feel the beginning of a headache behind his temples, the room was way too bright, and his friends were staring at him but he did not care, it was important to make the teacher understand... “My mother, she…” he hesitated “She is mentally unstable, fragile. I am not joking! This kind of news can really stress her out and then she get in full panic mode. I am serious!  If you call her she can end up in the hospital for no good reasons because I am fine!" he insisted.

 “He is right ” confirmed Jonas.

Waves of gratitude washed over Isak, immediately followed by guilt. He had been such a shitty friend recently all of that because of the half-god here, irradiating the room.

 “Look Isak, I can’t call the ambulance without calling your parents it’s the procedure but I can call your father instead if you prefer."

 “He left us” he stated. If this situation could offer him some kind of leverage, he would be damned not to use it. So he purposefully omitted to mention that his father was still a just phone call away and fixed resolutely a shoe in the left corner to avoid everybody's glaze. He was not going to get embarrassed by his family situation god dammit!

 “Oh!”

 “Maybe a solution I could suggest” Mr Perfect Smile said brightly in a polite tone “I could bring Isak to the infirmary so that the doctor decide if he needs to get to the hospital and therefore call his parents. This way we are certain not to create an unnecessary mess.”

 Isak had to admit despite himself that it wasn’t such a bad idea. This was infuriating.

 “You don’t mind accompanying him?”

 “No, not at all, it’s on my way to class anyway” he concluded confidently.

 Isak groaned internally.

“Ok, we will do that. But Isak I want you to get a note from the doctor that confirmed you went to see her. If you could get her to call me once you’re in her office much better, at least to reassure me. I am making an exception here because of the circumstances, don’t make me regret it.” 

“No, no I promise I will go straight to the infirmary.”

“And you should eat that before you go”, he said pointing at the pancakes that Isak had left untouched ”they look delicious. You will be okay?”

“Yeah, thank you Sondre” 

“Ok boys let’s get back to the gym the teacher said addressing the squad.”

“See you soon Isak, take care” Jonas claps a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah take care" Said both Mahdi and Magnus. 

 Isak nodded to the floor.“Thanks for the pancakes” 

They left and he found himself alone in the locker room with Even.

 


	2. On the way to the infirmery

 

“So definitely, not your best morning, I guess?” Isak heard Even saying, breaking the silence before it became awkward.

Isak was dedicated to keep his eyes on the floor – who knows maybe it would swallow him out of mercy - but could distinguish the shadow of a smile in his voice.

“Yeah, you could say that. I had better days” He answered in the lighter tone he could master as if he found the whole thing hilarious and not humiliating at all.

Reunited with Even in the exact same room where he had believed his lies. What an irony! And now Even was still all Perfect and Gleaming, whereas Isak could barely stand on his fucking feet. The subtext was as loud as a crackling voice commenting the scene through loudspeakers: “And the looser is Isak Valtersen defeated by a brutal first-round knockout at the hands of Even Bech Naeschem”.

He looked at the bag of pancakes he was holding and felt his throat tightening every second. If even fucking pancakes were getting to him, he had to find a way to get a grip on himself urgently. He sighted and he reached for the bottle instead - easier to swallow – to keep himself busy.

“What happened?” asked Even moving closer to Isak.

“Ugh! This is so stupid, I skipped breakfast because I ran out of cereals and given that I hadn’t eaten much either yesterday night, I just fall during football!” He tried to perform his most convincing disbelief laugh and added a shake of head for more authenticity. He was quite proud of the result and dared to shot a glance at Even. There was no longer a trace of a smile on his face.

Shit!

Isak had established more or less consciously dozens of alternative scenarios regarding a potential encounter with Mr Perfect Smile since that dreadful Friday Night. They were ranging from the slightly radical option of murdering Mr Bech Naeshem with an axe, to the more dignified solution of simply ignoring a jealous Mr Bech Naeshem as Isak would be Adored by a much cooler guy (the cooler features of that guy had yet to be defined: wealth, attending university, muscular body were attributes currently under consideration). More pragmatic scenarios and scathing lines had also been developed. Yet, reality hit much harder than any crafted battle plan can prepare someone for, and he found himself at a loss for words to address the elephant in the room.

Isak unexpectedly stood up, desperate to end ASAP this starting discussion. The situation was crystal clear already. Finally faced with the possibility of knowing the full story, he suddenly realised that the details he had desperately tried to elucidate in the previous days did not matter. Even rejected him for Sonja, end of story! The Why’s and the How’s would not change the excruciating truth that Even was never going to be His.

Isak also realised that he could not ask him for explanations without breaking down and he was determined not to stoop that low. He may like a guy but he was never going to behave like a whining begging bitch nor giving him the pleasure to know how much he hurt him. Deal with it and move on!

The changing room swung slightly before his eyes but he managed to remain steady otherwise. He put a hand on the wall all the same and suggested smoothly:

“Shall we go then?”

“Er, Are you sure? Don’t you want to wait a bit longer? You still look quite pale and the infirmary is not that close.” Even asked hesitantly.

“Na, I am fine! Much better already.” he confidently asserted and he stooped to grab the bottle and pancakes in one hand.

Even made a move to take Isak by the shoulder to help him to walk but Isak instinctively jerked backward.

“Seriously, I don’t need you!” he shouted a bit too curtly for the indifference he pretended. “Er, could you take those instead, please?” he added more kindly for the sake of smoothing away the effect of his previous reaction. He showed the supplies he just grabbed.

There was half a second of silence and Even responded: “Sure!”

Isak started to walk. It was definitely easier than on the way to the locker room but he was still quite slow. Even seemed to deliberate before joining him in silence to the school yard.

“What does your mother has?” Even suddenly asked out of the blue after a moment.

Talking about his mother wasn’t going to raise Isak’s spirit. Half of him wanted to tell him to fuck off but he refrained himself.

“She is ill” He said shortly.

“Yeah, I get that, but what does she has?”

His mother’s condition wasn’t a topic for small talks particularly for the sake of Even’s comfort.  He tried to contain the anger that was been building up every second and said flatly: “My father says she is paranoiac. Not in the way people usually use that word” he corrected “but like a real illness.”

“it’s a professional who diagnosed her? I mean, she sees a psychiatric right?"

 “Off and on” he answered tensely.

 “Does she takes meds?”

This was too much. He stopped and turned to Even, still not looking at him. “I don’t want to talk about it, okay! That’s not your fucking business anyway!” He added, his voice rising at every words.

That was it. He had tried to keep it together, pretended to keep the tone light, but once again as everything he had attempted recently, he had failed. He felt tears building behind his eyes but managed to shove them away. Between tears and yells, that’s what his whole week had been about.

“Okay…” He could feel the burning gaze of Even on him.

Isak turned away and resume his frustratingly slow walk. Even followed him.

“I am sorry Isak” Even said softly, his tone suggesting that he may be apologizing for something more than just a tactless question.

“Nah, that’s okay, I just don’t like to talk about it” casually said Isak, trying to restore some pretense.

“I mean I am very sorry if I hurt you, I get it, my attitude to you must look quite confusing, I wish it could be different.” Even insisted.

Isak swallowed. So he was trying to have the discussion then. Again, Even was calling the shots. He felt his mouth dry.

“Confusing really? I really don’t see what you mean.” He heard himself saying sarcastically.

He was done pretending. What was the point anyway? Even seemed to see right through him no matter what. He stopped as they reached the front of the stairs and for the first time, looked at him right in the eyes and said dryly:

“Something I can’t quite figure though. Why did you play with me? Are you that desperate to boost your ego? I really hope you had fun. At least one of us enjoyed it.”

He did not wait for an answer but swiftly started climbing the stairs. He heard Even calling after him but he ignored him. Putting as much distance between him and Even may allow him to escape this overwhelming mixture of anger, sadness, exhaustion and, despite himself, excitement born out of Even's unexpected presence.

When Isak reached the second floor, he quickly understood his mistake as his surroundings started to sway dangerously before his eyes and he felt again this strange weakness in the core of his bones. He stopped, leaned his back against the wall and closed his eyes as patches of black and white were obstructing his sight.

“Fuck” he sighted.

Barely a second later and he could feel Even’s firm grips on his arm and waist

“Isak, you’re ok?”

He did not answer. Instead he opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling concentrating on his breathing to make the floor steady again.

“You should sit”

“Na, I am fine” He finally managed to say, exasperated.

“Isak!”

Isak sighted.

“Come on, sit, just for short while, you’re white as fuck.”

He felt the hand on his shoulder move to his armpit to help him sit on the top stair of the stairway. He felt Even sat beside him, keeping a careful but light hold of his back. He hated himself for longing for this touch. Isak rested his head against the wall and handing his hand toward the water Even was holding not looking at him.

“You should eat some solid food as well. Take some of those” Suggested Even sympathetically, showing the pancakes.

Isak seized both, took a sip of water and a mouthful of Jonas’s pancakes. They were good indeed. He should have eaten them in the changing room.

“I wasn’t playing with you” Even said quietly while Isak was chewing “I hate that you believe that.”

“Really?” Isak snorted, immediately turning to Even forgetting his food. He glared at him and pushed away his hand. “So why snogging Sonja when you told me you had broken up with her? Why telling Emma that I am into you so that she can repeat it to the entire school?” Even rose his eyebrow. “If that’s not playing with people, then by all mean enlighten me.” His voice broke as cold anger overwhelmed him but he wasn’t going to cry either.

Even went to touch Isak’s face but changed his mind. Instead he said “Please eat some more, no offense but you look terrible.”

“Don’t fucking dare changing of subject” Isak bellowed forgetting for once to keep the volume of his voice down. The corridors were empty, students were in class, but there was always a risk to be overheard.

“I am not, I am not, I am going to explain but please, eat some more”

 Isak threw him a dark look and finished a pancake.

“See, there are already some colors coming back to your cheeks” Even said with a faint smile, pointing his index and slightly touching his cheekbones.

Isak did not return the smile but hold Even’s gaze with a hurt but resolute look. There he was, stripped and honest for the first time, no artifice to cover his feelings. Isak finally studied Even’s expression and noticed that he looked worried and sad. Or was that guilt? And possibly, a little scared too.

Even seemed to gather his thought for a while and finally said: “I wasn’t in the changing room today because I lost my scarf. I was there because I wanted to drop a note in your jacket. A drawing to be honest. I know it sounds silly, maybe it is. It’s just that after we met at the cafeteria this week, I needed to tell you how I wish it were different."

Isak was about to say something but Even promptly said “please don’t interrupt.” He continued.

“I did not lie to you when I told you we took a break with Sonja. I guess Sonja told Emma about us after that. I know they have become quite close since the Halloween party. I am sorry for that, really. I can go talk to Emma if you want. Make sure she keeps it to herself.”

Isak shrugged and did not say anything. He was certainly not going to ask Even for help.

“As for Sonja and me…” Even hesitated.  He briefly closed his eyes, breath once, twice, four times. He opened his mouth but no words would come out. At last, he said:

“I feel like Sonja knows me better than I know myself sometimes. We have been through so much together and sometimes I doubt if I can be sane without her.”

Isak felt his heart tightened.

“But it’s not about her that I think all the time” he finished looking straight at Isak.

Isak looked up, his heart unexpectedly expending. Did he hear properly?

Even hesitated “But I am missing a leg…”

His heart just… stopped? (or most probably mouthed WTF – hearts rarely stop beating for only a few seconds. It was important for Biology Expert Isak to not mislead the reader – hearts don’t talk either but “Whatever”)

“Metaphorically speaking!” Even quickly added when he saw Isak’s infuriated expression.

Okay, Heart was quite confused now, partly because his owner was particularly bad with metaphors. it would consider panting if Hearts could do such a thing (of course they cannot).

“I wanted to tell you about it, I kinda tried actually but…” Even bitted his lips “Well obviously I didn’t. I figured it could be quite an irremediable turn off. I just wanted to spare you the embarrassment really”. He gave Isak a weak smile. “Of course she knows about it, so…” he paused. “When I told her that I was taking a step back with you she assumed...” He suddenly asked “It’s Emma who told you about our brief getting back together?” He did not wait for an answer but continued “Anyway so yeah I did not really contradict her. But soon it became clear for both of us that I needed at least a break, so yeah…Of course she thinks it’s only temporary” he muttered.

“I don’t understand what you’re saying” whispered Isak. It wasn’t quite true though because the resentment and despair he had felt to the point of nearly suffocating since that Friday had been fading away with each words Even spoke.

Even must have felt it because suddenly, after a quick scan of their empty surroundings, he kissed him full on the mouth as if he had been craving to do so all along. And well, Isak had no other choice but to return that kiss. Soon he felt Even’s hands cupping his face as well, his thumb caressing his cheekbones. Bitter people would blame Isak for being so weak. Too soon they would say. In the ardour that only such kiss can inspire he would tell them that if one doesn’t listen to the tremors of his body when he is 17, he never will; that kisses can be more eloquent and honest than 1000 words. Of course he said none of those things, his lips were moving and gasping for much better reasons.

So Isak let Even kiss him, hot and desperate, and there are no more delicious way to wash away wounds and tears, and he tookk in the passion and promises that this kiss held. The rest did not matter. Isak had to have been wrong somewhere along the line because there was no way he would have been kissed like this otherwise. Secrets and vagueness remained but it was enough for now. The kiss could not last long though as they were quite exposed and too soon, Even broke it.

Still holding Isak’s face in his hands, Even said flatly: “It’s not out of sheer curiosity that I asked you about your mum.”

Isak hold Even’s gaze, wondering, until it finally clicked in…

“Oh!” Isak’s shock must have echoed on his face and Even looked away.

“What do you have?” Isak asked automatically.

Even was starting to stand up. He did not answer and asked instead: “I don’t think we should delay much longer your venue to the infirmary. Can you stand again? I don’t want to be too late for class either” He added apologetically.

“Er…Yeah, sure!” Stumbled Isak, taken aback by the combined effect of a revelation he did not had time to process yet and the abrupt change of atmosphere.

Isak seized the hand Even was offering to help him get back on his feet. He wasn’t feeling great but definitely much steadier since his collapse in the gymnasium. Even instantly started walking, lightly holding Isak’s arm for safety.

“You should really learn to feed yourself properly! Or should I assume that it was a strategy to ditch football?” He teased him.

“What?!? Are you kidding me? I am great at Football!” Spontaneously replied Isak, grinning.

“Oh yeah? So why did you fall halfway through, then? To confuse the enemy? Even had a bright smile on his face but his eyes were wary. “Great tactic!” He said ironically.

“I don’t! How dare you!? That’s was an accident!!” Scoffed Isak indignantly but smiling all the same, feeling much lighter than he had for weeks.

“How convenient!”

“I, I won’t allow you…” Started stuttering Isak

“You won’t allow shit! We just arrived.” They were at the door of the Infirmary. “Mission accomplished! Unless you want me to hold your hand because you’re afraid of the doctor” Even teased again. “Don’t forget to ask her to call your teacher”. And more seriously he added, putting a hand on his face. “Take care of yourself Isak. If you can, if you want, I mean, text me afterward, I would really like to know that you're okay.”

He was already turning around to leave but he stopped to kiss him lightly on the cheek, and just like this he was gone.

Isak was looking at the infirmary door, brain and heart frantic. What had just happened?

It took him a few minutes to understand that Even had simply fled, afraid of answering the final question. For now. 

One thing for sure, it was the best morning he had for weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, It took me more time than I expected to finish it. I struggled with the end because Isak and Even are minimalist when it comes to heavy, serious talk in the show (or it happens offscreen). They talk barely about their feeling, when they do they use very few words. So I tried as much as possible to follow the same logic. Not sure I did a good job though. 
> 
> Please let me know what you think, if it's realistic and enjoyable.


End file.
